redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cornflower
thanks, for all the editing you've done :) How do you make an image smaller? * You're welcome. To make an image smaller, you right-click on it and select copy. Then open up Paint and select "Image" from the top bar. Then select Stretch/Skew and type a number two times in the Horizontal and Vertical boxes. The smaller the number, the smaller the image will shrink. If it gets too small, you can click "Edit" at the top and then "Undo". When you're satisfied with how small it is, click "File" and then "Save as". Cornflower 00:16, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) Thanks Matthias Thanks I appreciate you moving my comment on Saint Ninian's to the discussion page, I am new and am not sure how everything runs, I haven't even gotten my proper name started up and am using my Lemony Snicket signature. Thanks --TheReliableResearcher 05:02, 16 April 2006 (UTC) nice WEIRD I was just about to start a page for the Legend myself. Just now. And you did it at the same time. Weird. --LordTBT 18:56, 12 June 2006 (UTC) New Year Hey! You got the first 2007 Redwall Wiki post! --LordTBT Talk! 00:46, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Signature You can change your signature in your preferences --LordTBT Talk! 21:04, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Ah, thanks. I was wondering how you could do that without having to type the code manually all the time. :--Cornflower Talk! 00:28, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::Just so you're clear, you can include images in the Preferences too. My signature code looks like this: LordTBT Talk! and the usual ~~~~ prints all of that out. --LordTBT Talk! 00:36, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Help? I know this sounds odd, but do you like the book watership down-if so , I really the skills of an admin like you to help on Watership Down Wiki, Thanks. Rakkety Tam 15:13, 6 June 2008 (UTC) RWTV Being as you own the TV series on DVD, at some point of time convenient for you, could you check who the voice actor for Wild Ivy is? This interesting piece of info does not exist on the internet. --LordTBT Talk! 21:33, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :I've always wondered about that myself. Unfortunately, her voice actor isn't listed in the credits for the episode, only those for the main characters. :--Cornflower Talk! 01:54, 17 June 2008 (UTC) just wondering What are the advanced reading versoins of the books like? Sambrook the otter 03:30, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Alright, cool. Sambrook the otter 20:01, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Email me Please. Thanks. --LordTBT Talk! 17:51, 2 November 2008 (UTC) WOWSO! I can not belive you Redwall colection! you are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO lucky! I would be happy to have a colection Half the size of yours wow.BTW, whats the difference between the advanced reader book and the normal one? Thanks!:D Hello Cornflower! I'm glad to meet you. I saw you've uploaded some illustrations from Russian ediion of Salamandastron. I wonder where did you take them from? Do you possess the book? Or perhaps you live in Russia, like me? -- Astar Goldenwing 15:33, November 5, 2010 (UTC)